What Jail Has to Offer
by animegirl4321
Summary: Tamaki gets sent to prison for assault and battery. But what he doesn't knowis that he'll meet someone who will change his life...forever. Yaoi, Tamaki x Kyouya. Original story written by fujoshi101, but I adopted it from them. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So, this is a story that I adopted from fujoshi101. It's called What Jail Has to Offer and it is a Kyouya x Tamaki yaoi story. So if you don't like yaoi, then don't read it and don't leave flames. The original two chapters are ones that I'm going to copy from their story, then from chapter 3 on it will be my story. I hope you enjoy :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the original plan for this story. It belongs to fujoshi101. And the characters belong to Ouran High School Host Club author, Hatori Bisco.**

 **Chapter One**

"Tamaki Suoh, for suspicion of third degree violence on your college professor, the jury finds you…guilty."

My eyes grew wide and glared at the prick who did this, which was a black haired and pale professor, Yuki Marahu, who I _had_ a relationship with until I found out about his wife and punched the shit out of his nose for not telling me this.

"And your punishment is life in prison."

"Sir, if I may, isn't that sentence a little harsh?" My lawyer tried to reason with Judge Harisha.

"No, it is not and you would understand if you read your manual."

My lawyer bowed his head. "Yes, sir."

Two policemen walked to me after the judge banged his mallet. "Put your hands behind your back." I complied with a growl and looked at who was on his side of the benches, which was my father's secretary and my father. My mother was in France. My father wasn't looking at me, rather pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. I sighed, _Maybe I should have went to anger management…_ They walked me to the bus that would take me to my hell.

I was taken to the very back by the policemen to make sure no one would harass me. I've never been as scared in my life as I was when I got onto the bus an hour ago. The other men were making kissy faces at me and giving a signal to say 'you're next'. I hoped that this was just one big nightmare, but when I felt a stick poking me up I knew that I was awake and doomed.

"Come on, time to get your number and go to your cell." I unwillingly walked out and got to the owner of the prisons' office with the other criminals in front of me. The owner walked out with his handy man police by him. He was sporting a suit and tie with dark brown hair and had a ring with a spike on it poking out. _Maybe to stab any who disrespects him_ I thought.

"Alright! Let's get on with it. My name is Mr. Linha." He walked down the row and gave them all numbers, suits, and cell numbers until he got to me at the end of the line. "You, blondy, will be prisoner number 2784." He pushed a uniform to my chest, "And your cell number is 47. Every prisoner who was walking by the newcomers gasped and ran. I was confused. "And you better hope for your life you don't get messed with." He whispered meanly in my ear.

I was still musing over what happened when they were taking us to our cells. I turned my head to a prisoner walking with the newcomers. "Why did everyone react when they mentioned cell 47?"

The guy jolted, "W-well…some say he raped a man and left him on the road to die…Others think he killed both his parents and brothers. Then there are some…" My look egged him to finish. "S-some say he is Kira. You know, that case about the secret mass murderer?"

It was my turn to jolt then. I was _very_ familiar with that case, as I had watched the news about him. _Is this guy really Kira? Impossible…deaths are still happening…_

"Cell 47, open!" The policeman called to his partner, who was opening the cells. My cell slid open and the policeman pushed me in. I quickly looked around. An open toilet, a sink, and two bunk beds. When I looked closer, I saw that the top bunk had a lump in it.

"Prisoner 1539, you got a cell mate and both of you are going to report to breakfast tomorrow." The lump suddenly moved and sat up on his knees, "I know already…" He looked behind him at me and the policeman. I jolted. He had raven-colored hair, pale skin, no glasses, and long slender fingers. But the thing that captured me the most wasn't his unnatural beauty, but his dark onyx eyes that I couldn't seem to look away from.

"Good luck. You're gonna need it." The policeman told me with a smirk. With that said, he walked out of the cell closing the door behind him.

I gulped and looked at my cellmate again and noticed that he was cringing at me. "I-I don't mean any trouble. I just don't…" I stammered.

Then suddenly he put on some glasses and stopped cringing. "Don't be silly. I don't want trouble either." I gaped. This person spoke to me nicer than he spoke with the policeman.

"U-um…my name is Tamaki Suoh. What about you?" I held out a hand and then got scared. I had forgotten that in prison you _never_ hold out your hand or you get- I gulped again.

"Kyouya. Kyouya Ootori." Kyouya shook my hand and then pulled it back to rest his hand on the black notebook that was sitting in his lap.

I sighed gleefully that he was different, then I suddenly realized something. "You mean Ootori, like owner of hospitals nationwide Ootori?"

He sighed, "Sadly, yes."

"Why are you here then?" I asked cautiously.

"Well…" The raven haired boy laid down. "After my oldest brother won my fathers' business…I decided to come out of the closet with my old boyfriend, but when we were on the date, watching a movie in the family room, Father came in and told me to dump him, for he was of 'no use, no pedigree' and when I tried to defend…he slapped me and pulled my boyfriend outside. I got mad and cut him. And since he had too many cuts and couldn't move…he died."

I looked at him with sad eyes. "Why is he your 'old' boyfriend?" I asked.

"When I told him about what I did, he said he didn't want to be with someone who killed his own father. So his college professor and him put a case on me." Then he gestured around the cell, "So this is my life until I die."

"What were their names?"

"My boyfriend was David Sham, an American, and his college professor was Yuki Marahu."

I jumped. _He had a case with the same person who put me in here?!_

"By the way…may I ask you something?" asked Kyouya, sitting up to look at me again.

"Sure…" I replied warily.

"Why aren't you scared of me?"

"Huh?" The question confused me and I merely stared at him.

"Everyone here looks at me, and then runs like I'm a two-headed Cyclops. Why are you different?"

"W-well…mostly because you're nice to me. And I'm guessing that they ran before you could talk to them?"

"Yes…but I just mentioned that I had a _boyfriend_. If anyone else heard that, then they would've never talked to me."

"Because…" I sighed and looked into the depth of his onyx eyes. "I had a boyfriend, too, who put me in here."

"Woah…that's weird." He jumped down from the top bunk and walked over to me. "What was his name?"

"Y-Yuki Marahu…the same person who put you in here.

His eyes got really wide. "Really?"

"Yes." I nodded and looked down.

He took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. I was confused. "My sister told me this would happen…"

"What did she tell you?" I wondered.

He looked at me. "She told me that she went to a Black Magic club when she came to pick me up during high school and the president said that I was going to meet someone far away and we will be put there by the same person. I will become good friends with him. I just denied it." He smirked and pushed his glasses up with his middle finger . "I owe her an apology…"

I looked at him closely. "What year were you born?"

"1989."

"I knew it!" I exclaimed, "You're the snake of the Chinese Zodiac!"

"Yeah." We both sat down on my bed.

"You seem like the snake."

"Why? Because I look like a snake?"

"No, no. I mean, you just look smart…I'm the snake too, so I wouldn't be mean about a fellow snake."

"Ah, I see." He replied, smiling slightly to himself.

Suddenly, the lights went out. "Lights out, prisoners! Go to sleep!" The policemen yelled.

"Well, good night, Suoh." Kyouya said while climbing back into his bunk.

"Good night, Ootori," I replied. I put my arms behind my head and looked up at the bottom of Kyouya's bunk. For a while, I just lay there in the dark thinking about my day, when I realized that I no longer felt anger towards Yuki for sending me here. Instead, I felt gratitude, for if he had never pressed charges on me then I would have never met Kyouya. With that thought in my head, I fell asleep with a smile spread on my face.

 **All done! Okay, so I guess I didn't copy the first chapter exactly XD I changed a few things and added my own stuff. Hahahaha! Fujoshi101, if you're reading this then PM me to let me know what you thought of the changes that I made. I'll try to get chapter two up after I'm done work today. Thanks for reading! Reviews would be awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I awoke to the sound of clanging and I groaned, pulling the thin cover over my head.

"Wake up, prisoners! Breakfast." I heard an officer say. I sighed and opened my eyes. My neck felt stiff and my back was cold. I had apparently fallen out of the bed during the night. Then I heard another gruffer voice above me. I tensed and looked up, visibly relaxing when I saw that it was just Kyouya.

He growled at the officer who was banging his stick on the bars of the door and slipped his glasses on. His hair was tousled and his eyes were still heavy with sleep. I couldn't help but notice that he looked rather cute like that.

We walked out of the cell once the officer opened it and I noticed that Kyouya growled and glared at any prisoner who got too close to him. I choked back a chuckle, instead looking at him and asking, "How come you're so grumpy when you wake up?" I was cautious, not wanting his bad mood to be turned onto me.

His onyx eyes turned to me and he replied, "I have a hard time waking up in the morning due to being AB." He let out a big yawn and rubbed his eye under his glasses.

I nodded in understanding and then looked around at the other prisoners and the officers walking by us. "By the way, Kyouya…where are we going?"

Kyouya looked at me, "To the cafeteria, of course." He replied.

"Oh, right. Breakfast. So is the food any good here."

"Define 'good'," he replied, a disgusted look crossing his face.

I gulped and turned with everyone else to the place we were headed. I walked to a line for food, picked up a tray, and glided it down the surface for the food. First, bland grits plopped on the main course section of the tray. Then burnt toast was dropped on one of the sides. Then something with hair was put in the last section.

"Umm…just what the hell _is_ that, Kyouya?" I asked nervously.

"No one knows." He replied, sitting down at one of the steel tables. "But just for the record, _don't_ eat it."

I gulped again and glanced down at my tray, shocked to find that there was no drink. Not even water. I sighed and sat down next to Kyouya. I noticed that when he sat down, the others who were already sitting at the table picked up there trays and rushed away from them. When I looked around, I could see them trying to squeeze into tables that were already full. I felt kind of bad for Kyouya. Everyone was scared of him because of what he did, not even bothering to listen to the reason behind his actions.

I sighed again and began eating. With my first bite, I started gagging. The food was nasty and I wished with all my might that I could have a glass of water. Kyouya slapped me on the back as I continued coughing. After a few minutes, I finally got the food down.

"Are you okay, Tamaki?" He asked.

"Why do they not give us water?" I asked, tears running down my face from my coughing fit.

Kyouya shrugged and started to eat his own food. I started eating again, shuddering with each bite. I looked to the side while trying to choke down the burnt, dry toast to find a muscle-head staring at me. I leaned forward to whisper to Kyouya.

"Who is that?"

"Who's who?" He asked, looking up at me.

"That guy who's staring at me. Is he planning on beating me up or something?" He looked where I was looking and went back to eating. "That's Shuya, and _that_ particular look is the look of wanting to take you."

"W-WHAT?! T-TAKE ME?" I clamped my hand over my mouth at my outburst, noticing that almost everyone was staring at us then. Kyouya ignored them and continued eating.

"Be more quiet, baka." Kyouya hissed to me. I nodded and finished eating the slop called food, not even bothering to eat the fluidly stuff with hair.

After breakfast, Kyouya explained that now we go to the showers.

"Uh…do we _have_ to take a shower?" I asked nervously, remembering that Shuya guy in the cafeteria.

Kyouya nodded, "Yes, unless you want to spend the rest of the day in the hole." He gestured out the window toward some chicken houses.

I gulped and sighed. Kyouya smiled at me reassuringly. "Just don't drop your soap and you'll be alright." He said.

I nodded, "T-thanks…"

We entered a white room with shower heads on the walls. As I walked towards one by Kyouya, all of them started at once. I sighed in relief as warm water pounded my skin. I was expecting cold water. I got my hair wet and reached for the soap when it, magically, slipped off the holder right when I was going to grab it. I looked around and blushed deeply while staring at the bar of cleanliness lying on the tile floor. I looked over at Kyouya for help, but he was too focused on getting done with his own shower. I gulped as I heard someone with a gruff voice whisper behind me.

"Are you actually going to leave your soap on the floor? For shame." I jumped, looking over my shoulder to find that guy, Shuya, looking down on me. He smelled like cigarettes and grits.

"Well, uh, you're standing pretty close to me, so that's one reason I don't feel comfortable picking it up…and…uh…" He got closer to me and gripped my ass.

"Pick. It. Up. Hoe." He growled, stabbing my thigh with his erection. I whimpered and began to pick it up when I heard a grunt and a thud, feeling the disturbing objects leave their place on me in between. I turned sharply to find Shuya knocked out on a tile wall. I looked over to find Kyouya huffing, fists up and they looked pretty broken.

"Don't call him a hoe again, trash." He growled, pulling Shuya up by his hair. Everyone was looking at us with wide eyes. When the guards ran in, they acted like they didn't notice.

"What seems to be the problem here, inmates?" One of the guards with a crew cut asked, looking at us three.

"I-inmate Kyouya started beating me up for no reason." Shuya lied innocently. I glared at him.

"No he didn't! Let me tell you the story. You see-" I tried before the other guard interrupted.

"We don't want to hear it. For this unruly behavior, I'm ordering _both_ inmate Kyouya and inmate Shuya in the hole!" Two more guards came in and pushed Kyouya and Shuya out the door and made them get dressed.

"As for the rest of you, showers are over! Now get back in your cells." The crew cut officer yelled, leaving the room. We followed and got dressed.

As I laid in my cell, in my bunk, I thought about what had happened in the showers and suddenly got angry. _They didn't even ask for poor Kyouya's side of the story! They just push him around. It makes me sick!_ I kicked the top bunk angrily, and then I heard the familiar clanking on the cell door.

"Hey, new guy, it's time to go outside. Maybe you can work off that anger problem." A guard growled, opening my cell. I followed everyone to the field. I didn't even know what to do and with Kyouya not around, what am I going to do? I sighed and sat down on a bench in the shade while everyone else went for basketball or something else. I thought some more before I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Suoh! What're you doing sitting over here?" It was that guy I talked to when I first came here.

"Oh, hi! I guess I'm just not in the mood to do anything right now." I replied with a shrug.

"Well, you better be soon or the guards will beat you to do something."

"Ugh! No rest, huh? By the way, I didn't catch your name." I looked at him as he sat down beside me.

"Tohru Misami." He answered, tilting his cap with the prison's emblem on it.

"Nice to meet you, Tohru."

"You too, Tamaki."

"Wait, how do you know my name?" I asked, cocking my head in a questioning way.

"I walked by when you got assigned your number."

"Oh."

"Yeah. And I've noticed you and Ootori got close." He chuckled.

"Yeah. He really is a nice guy."

" _Really?_ But I heard he beat some guy up in the showers today."

I gulped. "The guy he beat up started it."

"Yeah, I heard. Shuya, right? He tried to deflower me as well when I first came."

My mouth dropped open. " _What_?! Doesn't he know that caused AIDs?"

"I think that's why he does it." Tohru shrugged. "Anyways, gotta get back to exercising before I get into trouble. Bye!"

"Bye!" I waved back.

After the activities I got forced back into cell 47 and I paced around, hoping that Kyouya was alright. I began to think about what Tohru said to me and sighed, laying down and falling asleep when they said 'lights out'.

 **~~~~Line Break~~~~**

After a week, Kyouya came back to the cell exhausted. I stood up and smiled.

"Hey, Kyouya! Welcome back." I said, trying to cheer us both up. He smirked a little.

"Hey, Tamaki." He said before he climbed up to his bunk and laid down.

"Um…" I began, feeling awkward. "Was it hot in there?"

"Yeah. I swear they have nothing better to do than to make us suffer." He sighed, rolling over to look at me.

"That's _so_ right! I mean, it's only been a _month_ and I already feel like going on a rampage!" I growled, glaring out of the cell. I looked back at Kyouya when I felt him staring. After I looked at him I noticed he was smiling, almost chuckling. "What's so funny?" I huffed, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"It's just that you act so serious, but then you act like a kid who didn't get what he wanted." He chuckled.

I glared at him, "I am not a kid!" I blushed angrily. He sat up and jumped down, walking towards me to stroke my cheek.

"Oh really? Then why don't you stop getting so flustered at my comment." I blushed deeper at the close proximity and the contact I was receiving and I flinched away.

"W-why did you do that?"

"What? Did that scare you? Oh, you must still be shaken by what Shuya was trying to do."

"N-no, it didn't scare me. I was just surprised!" What was going on? When Shuya was doing what he did to me a week before I just felt scared, but with Kyouya I feel…hot. I gasped, I couldn't be…falling in _love_ with my cellmate, could I?

 **~~~~Kyouya's POV~~~~**

I looked at the flustered blonde in question. If he wasn't scared, but surprised, then _why_ does he look so flustered? He does look sexy. I blushed myself at how cute he was. I realized something after he was rubbing his forearm nervously, he had a bulge in his jail slacks. I smirked and moved closer to him.

"Could it be that you are falling in love with me, Tamaki-kun?" I cooed. He blushed _another_ shade of red and stuttered.

"U-uh…well…I don't know." He whispered huskily.

I sighed and kissed him.

 **~~~~Tamaki's POV~~~~**

 _W-what?! Kyouya…is_ kissing _me?!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so sorry for taking so long to update this chapter, but like I said in Brother Against Brother I've been having random spouts of depression that makes me not want to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter. From here on out, this story will be mine. Enjoy :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters. They are the property of Hatori Bisco**

 **Chapter 3**

I woke up feeling very warm and went to kick off my blankets, only to realize that I didn't have the blankets on. Confused, I rolled over only to become face to face with a certain raven-haired male sleeping soundly with his arms enclosed tightly around my waist.

At first, I was confused as to why Kyouya was asleep in my bed. And then, all at once, memories of last night flooded into my mind. As soon as I remembered the kiss that Kyouya and I shared the night before, my face turned bright red and I fell out of bed with a squeak of shock. However, because Kyouya's arms were wrapped tightly around me, I ended up pulling Kyouya off the bed with me. Now I was trying wake up a sleeping Kyouya who was lying on top of me.

"Um…K-Kyouya?" I tried pushing Kyouya, but he only grunted held on tighter. After about 5 minutes of trying to wake him up, the guard came by, hitting his stick on the bars of the cell. That was when Kyouya woke up. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and yawned. When he looked down and saw me under him, blushing, he blinked slowly, trying to process what happened.

"G-good morning," I stammered, my face bright red.

"Good morning to you as well…er…why are you on the ground." He asked, still waking up.

"U-um…funny story," I chuckled nervously. "See, I fell out of bed and you had your arms wrapped around me tightly w-which made you fall on top of me."

Kyouya looked around and saw that he was, indeed, lying on top of me with our legs entangled together. "Umm…Kyouya? C-could you get off of me now?" I asked.

A light pink blush crept onto Kyouya's face as he scrambled off of the blonde. Though he had to admit that Tamaki looked really sexy lying under him with his face as red as a tomato. He cleared his throat once they were at a reasonable (and more appropriate) distance.

"Sorry about that, Tamaki." Kyouya said, looking away.

"I-it's okay." I started fanning himself to cool down.

"Ootori! Suoh! Time to go down to breakfast," said a voice behind them. They turned to see a police officer standing there. He opened the cell door and stood aside to let us pass. "I don't want any more trouble from you, Ootori, or you'll stay in the box for a month."

I opened my mouth angrily to defend my friend, but Kyouya pushed me forward. "Just keep walking," he hissed.

It took all of my willpower to stop myself from beating the officer to a pulp. Once we were safely in the dining hall, I turned to Kyouya. "Why do you let them treat you like crap, Kyouya?" I demanded.

Kyouya was calm when he replied, "Because they are looking for a reaction from me to find more excuses to get me in trouble, so I just ignore them. That's all I can do."

I sighed in exasperation, "Well I hate it…I would have beaten that officer to a pulp if you had let me."

"And get yourself thrown into the box? I will not allow that. I can take care of myself, Tamaki. Thank you for your concern though."

I frowned, but said no more on the subject. We got our breakfast and sat down, all other occupants scurrying away. As much as I felt hurt, I ignored it. It was quiet between us while we ate our breakfast. My eyebrow twitched when I heard someone walking up to the table.

"Hey, Ootori. Suoh. Mind if I sit here with you?" asked a familiar voice above them.

"Do what you want…" muttered Kyouya.

I looked up and my eyes widened. "Tohru? What are you doing?" I asked in surprise.

"Well, you guys looked lonely so I figured I'd sit with you." He smiled and looked at Kyouya. "Hey, Ootori. We haven't officially met yet. My name is Tohru Misami."

"Are you sure you should be talking to me _Misami_?" asked Kyouya, glaring at him.

Tohru looked taken aback. "Why wouldn't I talk to you?"

"Nobody else here does, with the exception of Tamaki. Why should you be any different?"

Tohru relaxed and smiled. "Because you're not the same person the rumors make you out to be. I watched how you defended Suoh when Shuya was assaulting him and thought it was pretty unfair that the guards put you in the hole as well without hearing your story. They sure treat you like crap. I wouldn't take it, that's for sure."

"Right! I wouldn't either! It's admirable how he does it, but enough is enough!" I exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down," Kyouya hissed.

I covered my mouth and Tohru chuckled. "I'll be right back." He gets up, leaving his tray on the table. He goes over to another table, talking to the four occupants sitting there. Then they all get up and walk over to mine and Kyouya's table.

Kyouya sighs, "What now?"

He turned to look at the new people who stopped at their table. "Kyouya, Tamaki, these are my friends. Morinozuka Takashi and Haninozuka Mitsukuni, They prefer Honey and Mori though." He gestured to the tallest of the boys and a young boy sitting on his shoulders holding a little pink bunny. "Then these two devils are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." He gestured to the remaining two boys, who must have been twins.

"So you are what everyone—" said Hikaru.

"Calls the Shadow King." Finished Kaoru.

"Is that what everyone is calling me now? I have to admit, that is quite creative." Said Kyouya, shaking his head.

Tohru chuckles, "Guys, these are Kyouya Ootori and Tamaki Suoh."

"Hi Kyo-chan and Tama-chan! Wanna eat some cake with me?" exclaimed the little boy.

"Mitsukuni…there is no cake here." Replied the one called Mori.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." He giggled. "Then how would you like to play with my bunny Usa-chan?"

"How old is he?" I exclaimed, his eyes wide. "He looks way too young to be in jail."

"He may look young, but he's actually twenty." Replied Tohru.

"Seriously?" I squeaked out.

"You seem kind of like an idiot, Tamaki…" smirked Hikaru.

I frowned, looking at the twins. "That's not very nice…who said that?" I asked, looking between them.

Tohru coughed to hide a laugh, "That was Hikaru."

"Well which one is Hikaru?" I asked.

"Oh no…now you've done it," muttered Tohru.

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked at each other and put hats on. "Let's all play the Which One is Hikaru Game!" They exclaimed in synchronization.

"Huh?" I blinked in confusion.

"If you can guess which one of us is Hikaru, then we'll call you our boss." They smirked.

"Boss?" My purple eyes sparkled. "I like the sounds of that. Hmm…let's see." I looked between the two twins, figuring out in my mind which one was Hikaru. Finally he hit his fist on his hand. "I got it! The one on the right is Hikaru."

Their amber eyes widened in surprise, shocked that he got the right answer in his first try. Even Tohru looked surprised. "How did you know that, Tamaki? Even I still have troubles telling them apart and I've known them for a year."

I smiled shyly, "Intuition?"

"Well that's a first," said Kaoru. "No one has ever been able to tell us apart, Tono." He took off his hat and Hikaru followed suit.

"Sit down guys. Let's finish breakfast." I said, a huge smile on my face.

They all sat and Honey started playing with his bunny.

While everyone was talking, I looked at Kyouya. "Hey Kyouya. Can I ask you something?"

He looked at me and my heart skipped a beat. "What is it?"

"Umm…" I lowered my voice. "What was that kiss about last night?"

I thought I saw his cheeks turn pink as he looked away. "What kiss? I have no idea what you're talking about, Tamaki."

"Oh…" I looked crestfallen. "I must've just imagined it…"

They continued eating and my mind filled with questions. _Was I really imagining it? Was it a dream or did it actually happen? Why does my heart beat faster whenever I make eye contact with him? Am I really in love with my cell mate?_

These questions kept going through my mind, giving me a headache, and I wished I could find the answers to them.

 **Hey! So sorry for taking so long to update! I've been working a lot and have been too tired when I get home. So here is chapter 3 :D I hope you liked it! Having the other host club members wasn't part of the original idea fujoshi101 had. I just thought I'd add them in because I love it when they're all together hahaha so please read and review :D Tell what you think! Love ya's!**


End file.
